


For Fives

by Anonymous



Series: Heavy like your life on my hands [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fives dies.  And a part of Rex goes with him.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Heavy like your life on my hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	For Fives

**Author's Note:**

> There's a quote from the episode "Shattered" out of context, may be considered a spoiler. Enjoy!

When someone dies their body goes limp and all their weight _drops_.

Fives died hours ago but he can't get rid of the weight on his hands or the weight of his last words on his mind.

The back of his knees hits the edge of his bunk, he drops, _drops_ on it. Does the bunk feel his weight as much as he had felt his _vod's_ body?

When did he start comparing himself with an _object_?

Maybe if he rests his head on his hands the weight will be replaced. _It_ _only feels heavier_.

 _"The nightmares, they're finally over."_ Of course, _of course_ , everybody knew the nightmares, how many times had he shot the General, the Commander, even General Kenobi in his dreams?

Of course one of the things Fives would feel relief about would be stopping the _betrayals_. Then why betray the Chancellor? _He wouldn't_.

 _"Because you only really betray the ones you actually trust."_ And the thought makes his mind scream _treason_. But Umbara had been quite a taste of that and he had gotten out alive.

 _Alive_ with Fives at his side, but things change, don't they?

He drags his hands through his face, it only feels numb, the touch of skin against skin doesn't register, but a corner of his mind still notices the wetness of tears on both.

And maybe, _maybe_ he can still do something for his brother, believing him would be the first step he should take. But he had sounded delirious, _crazy_ , he had aimed at his own brothers and Fox retaliated, he had taken the shot and- everything seemed _crazy_ now.

He tries to stand, but his legs don't cooperate and his entire body feels heavy, _too heavy_.

 _"This. It's bigger than any of us, than anything I could've imagined."_ His mind drags the words like shackles, he had talked about _chips_ and _plots_ and if Fives had believed it then so would he.

If his mind wasn't so loud he would be hearing his own shallow breaths, if it wasn't just _Fives, Fives, Fives._

What should his next step be then? What could he do to actually give his _vod_ a better parting? _Actions_.

And the weight may not subdue but he still _stands_ , goes to the ' _fresher_ , washes his face and takes a deep breath.

His hand searches for the recorder.

"I already know this report is gonna fall on deaf ears, but..."

He may not be able to give much, but he'll do anything for his _vode_.

For _Fives_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unsolicited angst? On your screen?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me about any typo/error.


End file.
